


Chains

by Blue_Kat



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2017 [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, More spooky au, Pre FAHC, poor puppy, same world as vamp jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: Scarefest Challenge. Day 7 Prompt: Chains. I went wolfy for this one. The hunter has become the hunted.





	Chains

He was out of breath, he was never out of breath. The silver in his lungs must really be fucking with him. He collapsed behind a tree, panting for air, head resting against the rough bark. There was no time to stop. He had to keep going. But now he'd paused his legs refused to cooperate, the right bleeding sluggishly from a knife wound in his thigh.

Fucking hunters.

It was a new moon. He was at his weakest. Of course they chose now.

A thump as a crossbow bolt hit the trunk behind him. He needed to get up again, needed to run home.

No sooner had he stumbled back to his feet than another bolt whizzed through the air and embedded in his calf. He fell with an anguished cry. They had him.

He was dragged back to the tree by his hair, snarling all the way.

They chained him to it, the silver links tight against his chest, making it even harder for him to breathe

"So you're the vagabond wolf huh?" they crouched beside him, all swagger and confidence.

He growled, eyes flashing yellow briefly.

"Don't make me laugh. You're as far from the wolf as you can get. I'm gonna use your pelt as a fucking rug. But first, you're going to answer some questions."

"Fuck you!"

"No? Not here? Fine. Guess I'd best take you back to base."

"You can try." Ryan threatened, flashing his canines.

"Y'know, you're far more intimidating when you're silent. I can fix that." A further chain was produced, the familiar tinkle and scent of silver making Ryan shudder.

Ryan locked his jaw as the cold metal was pressed to his lips, screwing his eyes shut at the prickling, burning sensation against his mouth.

"Open up, vagabond." The bolt in his leg twisted and Ryan couldn't help but cry out, the chain immediately being rammed to back of his throat and bound behind his head.

The contact made his whole head ache, his teeth screaming at him in pain and revulsion, whole mouth afire.

He tried to thrash, bite down and break the chain, all it did was cause his gums to bleed.

The chain around his middle loosened and Ryan sprang to his feet, only to fall face first into the leaf litter as he legs collapsed beneath him.

The hunter tutted, wrapping Ryan's arms tight to his chest as he groaned in defeat.

A yank and sharp order of "up" made Ryan shift in the dirt.

A tug at his mouth and he lifted his head to glare.

"Up and follow, before I drag you by your mouth. Come on."

Trussed up and in pain, the werewolf had no choice but to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
